Making It A Reality
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: Shugo has a dream. ShugoxRena [Oneshot][Incest]


**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Making It A Reality**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_.Hack Legend Of The Twilight © Tatsuya Hamazaki & Rei Azumi_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own .Hack/Legend Of The Twilight anime or manga...but if I did...I'd make a sequel and own loads of Grunty plushies!

**Sypnosis: **Shugo has a dream. Oneshot ShugoxRena

_Shugo was in 'The World', laying down on a large field napping._

_'This is nice. After defeating those monsters back there, I need a good nap.' He thought. _

_"Shugo, you lazy bum! Wake up!"_

_Shugo lazily opened one eye to see Rena standing next to him._

_"Aw sorry sis. C'mon, lemme nap please?" He pleaded_

_"Shugo, you doze off enough during class!" Rena retorted_

_"Not my fault I think some teachers are boring." He sighed. Shugo sat up, and noticed that Rena wasn't in her normal Black Rose outfit. In fact, it was something very...different._

_Rena was wearing the 'Sailor Fuku' outfit that he gave to Mireille about a month ago. He swallowed. He felt a nosebleed coming._

_"You like what you see?" Rena asked she did a twirl so her brother could see all of her outfit._

_Shugo sat there with his jaw hanging out. Rena had never looked so sexy as she did now! "Uh...hell...yeah. I do." He said lost for words._

_Rena giggled. "I knew you would say that." She jumped on him, knocking him back down. Rena was now on top of Shugo, and their faces were inches apart. Shugo blushed as his heart skipped a beat. He felt her warmth of her body against his. _

_"Wow, y'know, you're handsome. I love you, Shugo." Rena said softly. Then, she pressed her lips softly against Shugos. Shugo felt his cheeks getting hot from the blush. He pressed his lips and responded to the kiss. Then, they broke._

_"Rena..." Shugo felt his cheeks get warm again. He wrapped his arms around his sisters waist, feeling her soft, delicate, tanned skin. Rena layed her head on Shugo's chest, and closed her eyes. Shugo ran his fingers through his sister's soft pink hair, and smiled softly at her._

_"Brother?" She spoke without opening her eyes._

_Shugo rolled his eyes. "Something wrong, sis?" He replied with a small worried look._

_"No, it's just...well...here we only get time for ourselves. I feel lost without you. Why can't you and I be like this all the time? Why do parents have to be like this?"_

_"I feel the same way. Remember, if you always think of me, y'know I'll never be gone. I love you, Rena."_

_Rena opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Shugo." She kissed Shugo on the lips, and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck. Shugo's grip grew tighter, and kiss Rena back harder. He brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for an entrance. Rena let him, and their tongues started to caress one another. They held one another tightly, not wanting to let go. They broke the kiss, and stared into each others eyes. _

_"You're beautiful, Rena. You always will be. I'll always be there for you." Shugo said softly._

_Rena turned pink. "Thanks, Shugo. That means a lot." _

_Shugo then felt himself disappearing, then being surrounded by white light. He looked around him._

_"Rena? Where are you? Rena?" He cried. He then felt himself dropping downwards, and he kept falling..._

Shugo woke up. He turned his head to look at the clock. It read 9:15am. And luckly, it was a Saturday.

"Ahh crap. That time already?" He then remembered. "That was all a dream huh? But, it felt so real..." He sighed and got out of bed. He switched on his computer, and up came a message.

_**From: Rena**_

_**Subject: Today's Event!**_

_**Shugo, come online and meet me at Mireille's secret place. She keeps on going about a special event happening today.**_

_**See ya later,**_

_**Love, Rena**_

Shugo smiled. "Well, thats something."

_But that dream I had...He thought...I wish I could make it a reality...I love Rena with all my heart...I just wish I could make that dream a reality.

* * *

_

Please review and tell me what you think of this story! My first time writing a .Hack fic! 


End file.
